


Used to This

by Chronostimer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Music, Piano, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronostimer/pseuds/Chronostimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game and everyone returned to an earth where trolls and humans live in harmony, Karkat and John settled down to live their lives. But when stress and fears become too much, what is there to do? John's first idea? Play the piano of course. Getting lost in the music together is easy, and they can both agree, they could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, this is a rather late birthday present to my friend Kami, and she's already shown her approval of it, so I wanted to share it with everyone else and see how you guys liked it! It's a rather short drabble that I wrote in language class at the start of the new year, where I seemed to get some ideas flowing to my brain, so I hope you like it!

You could find a million things to dislike about John Egbert, but in the end he was still yours. Yes, this bumbling, hyper-active, loudmouth of an idiot was surely yours. From his horrid taste in movies to the pranks he liked to play; everything about this boy you fell in love with, but at the same time find a way to hate with a burning passion.

There were times where you could not stand the teen, like the many times where he would be a moron and say something absolutely ridiculous. Yet, the times where you loved your fellow leader seemed to be found more often, such as now when you were leaning ever so slightly on his side as he lost himself in the music he was content with making. With a sigh you let a rare smile, or what could be considered a smile for it was much more of a smirk, grace your face.

You could get used to this. Listening to your ass of a 'boyfriend' playing at night, allowing the stress and fears of the day float away on the melody flowing from the ivory piano. And even though the game has ended and everything seems to be okay, you're still afraid of a lot of things. You wouldn't admit it to many, but you truly are afraid. You were afraid of losing one of the very few things that you still held close to your vascular pump. Of course the idiot knows that you're worried, and with a swift kiss, takes away all your fears for the night.

****

=> Be John the human

****

You are now John Egbert and you are head over heels for a feisty little troll. Sure, he may snap at you or yell, but you know he truly cares. Underneath the angry exterior is a caring leader with his fair share of insecurities. But hey, you beat the game, you all beat the odds, and you all lost a lot. Every single one of you had their own rights and reasons to be whatever they wanted to be.

But times like now, where you could just sit back and relax at your piano with him curled up at your side, yeah these nights were perfect. There wasn't a fight breaking out between your friends, there wasn't any drama, just the two of you alone with the music. Of course you remember when you two began this nightly ritual that took you both away from the stress.

It was after the game had ended, and you had taken up playing the grand piano to calm yourself down after a long day. At first, you just played alone, and you were content with that. But you guess Karkat wasn't quite so happy when he'd wake up at like eleven and you wouldn't be in the bed, and after a while, he just began to join you on the piano bench. Somehow, him being there just made the entire thing a bit more awesome. And it truly was awesome to just be able to forget everything as you lost yourself in the notes, just like now. 

Speaking of now, you open your eyes and glance at the troll at your side and you know he's deep in thought, just like you were before you started playing today. With a smirk on your face, you quickly kiss him, stopping all thoughts in the process. You chuckle at his face before wrapping your arms around him. “I love you.” You smile when you hear the muttered response. Yeah, you might be able to get used to this after all.


End file.
